The Blind Leading the Blind
by AslanofTexas
Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do? SK
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded. This is quiet funny considering he is rarely dumbfounded, but also because he couldn't see the object that caused this state of distress. This is the mental state in which Sesshoumaru now sits under his tree wondering what on earth had happened.

(Flashback)

It was a day like any other day. Sesshoumaru toddled along ignoring Jaken, Jaken chasing after Sesshoumaru and Rin chasing after Jaken, flowers in hand from God knows where. They had been traveling for an hour heading to the "unknown." The wild adventure everyone longs for. Ok actually it was quiet boring. They were merely traveling to the Western Lands border to throw out his "beloved" half-brother. Why he even bothered stepping into his lands he had no clue, but he'd fix that alright. No half-demon flesh would step foot on his land for long if he had anything to say about it.

Rin's annoying loud stomach rumbled behind the tall demon lord. Sighing, Sesshoumaru gazed around the path he had been taking till he spotted a berry bush. Stopping suddenly, he was about to tell Rin to go eat when something small, green, and annoying ran into him from behind.

"Gah! Forgive me my lord; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Jaken screeched behind him. Stumbling back and bowing steadily to appease Sesshoumaru. Giving a slight nod he turned to Rin and informed her of her lucky lunch break and wondered over to a tree to lean against. After watching Jaken run after Rin Sesshoumaru bowed his head and closed his eyes letting the wind lightly brush against his face.

Why did he keep that Thing around again? Jaken really didn't do much. He squawked, he yelled, he screeched, he constantly didn't pay attention, and he was very nosey. Really he wasn't even nice to look at. In fact he was almost painful to look at. I mean, come on, he's _green_.

"Put that down girl, I don't need any berries. Unlike you weak humans I don't need to eat as often as you." Ah, the distant calling of the small green imp. Music to the ears. Not.

Sesshoumaru could feel a headache coming on. He never had headaches before Jaken came along. Now if he only gets one a day he's doing well.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Help me!" Cried the pitiful creature. Sesshoumaru growled annoyingly. Did the impotent moron not understand the meaning of peace and quiet?

Sesshoumaru cracked an eye to see what appeared to be the small monster being crushed in a hug by Rin. Sesshoumaru controlled the urge to snarl at the demon. Honestly could he not even get the girl to release him? And what sort of demon is defeated by a mere hug? Slowly the anger and annoyance began to build inside the young lord. Pushing off from the tree he turned to leave to continue to his borders.

"Rin come." He stated not stopping to turn to see if she had obeyed him. 'If that damn demon ask me one more time to –'

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't leave me!" Growling Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.

Well that was he thought he was going to do. As soon as he touched his eyes he yelped with surprise and pulled back his hand. What the hell just happened? Sesshoumaru tried to blink, but suddenly his eyes began to hurt. Not just hurt, _but hurt._ Closing his eyes in pain he raced toward the nearest stream he could detect, not caring that he had left his travel buddies behind. It took whatever control he had left not to dunk his whole head into the water. Scooping water into his hand he splashed it against his throbbing eyes. What happened?

Sesshoumaru thought back to what happening at that moment. He had gotten angry and annoyed he had touched his eyes with his hand. His hand. _'Shit.'_ Who would have ever thought his poison would work against him?

* * *

Well what do you think for the first chapter? I don't have a clue how long I'm gonna make this or exactly what I'm doing so please any guidance would be welcomed. Please review. 

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 2

_Sesshoumaru thought back to what happening at that moment. He had gotten angry and annoyed he had touched his eyes with his hand. His hand. 'Shit.' Who ever thought his poison would work against him?_

* * *

Kagome sighed with annoyance at the half-demon stalking in front of her. Why on earth did that boy rattle her nerves so? It was times like these Kagome often wondered how she had fallen for the demon in the first place. Well half-demon.

Taking in another deep breath Kagome's thoughts wondered to the quiet times she'd had with Inuyasha and she found her anger slowly slipping away. It didn't really matter anyways. He was just worried about her that's all. He didn't mean to yell at her, but it just came out that way. These thoughts gently coaxed her back to her relaxed carefree self. She really shouldn't get so worked up.

Kagome's eyes darkened suddenly. Was she even listening to what she was saying...er thinking. She was making excuses for him. She sounded exactly like the girls back home that were abused and pushed around by their husbands.

"Hey watch where you're going." Said Inuyasha as Kagome "gracefully" ran into his back.

"Sorry." She mumbled taking a step back. Leaning slightly to the side she looked around the hanyou who apparently had suddenly become stunned at the sight of a small girl. Glancing up at Inuyasha face seeing as he was for some reason incapable of speech she stepped around the boy and walked over to the girl.

"Hi there. I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She said squatting down in front of the tiny child.

"Rin." Replied the girl wringing her hands behind her back with nervousness.

"What can we do for you Rin?" Asked Kagome smiling at the poor child. Rin suddenly clasped Kagome's arm with incredible force for one so small.

"Rin needs your help! Rin's lord is dying!" Rin cried with huge puppy eyes filling quiet quickly with tears. Kagome blinked stunned for a second.

"Where is your lord Rin?" Asked Kagome for lack of a better response.

"Over that way." Pointed Rin of to her side, her other hand still clasped tightly to Kagome's arm. Should she go? Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha who had a scowl on his face. They were really behind with their shard gathering…Kagome stole another glance at the puppy eyes. Ah hell.

Kagome placed a gently hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Take me to you lord and I'll what I can do." Rin squealed and tackled Kagome strangling her neck before returning her grasp to Kagome's arm and pulling her towards the woods. Kagome mentally patted herself on the back for achieving her good deed requirement for the day and followed after the frantic girl with a sulking hanyou following behind them.

This was all well and good till Kagome saw the lord. It had been quite sudden really. First she was walking, then she steeped into the clearing, and BAM out of no where this white blob with long shiny hair was suddenly there sitting on the ground with a squawking creature running around the beautiful creature.

"Rin, your lord wouldn't happen to be Sesshoumaru would it?" Squeaked Kagome into the girl's ear.

"Of course he is!" Said the girl as though only the stupidest person wouldn't know that. Apparently Kagome met that standard. Ah crap.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's head turned towards her. "Rin come here at once." He said his eyes closed. Rin nodded pulling Kagome along as Jaken squawked from the sidelines. He had said something along the lines as 'What's she doing here?'

"Lord Sesshoumaru Rin has brought someone to help you!" She cried standing beside her master, and closer than Kagome wanted to be.

Sesshoumaru paused a moment before sniffing the air lightly before hardening his face a little more if that was possible.

"What do you want girl?" Asked Sesshoumaru never opening his eyes. Kagome gulped before taking in a deep breath.

"Rin here sent for me to help you, she said you were dying." Said Kagome standing nervously in front of the cold demon.

"Obviously I am not." Said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Er…right." Stumbled Kagome about to make her excuses and leave puppy eyes or not when an unhappy voice called behind her.

"Hurry up Kagome, we don't have all–" Inuyasha paused once he stepped into the clearing. "day." He finished not bothering to close his slightly gaping mouth.

* * *

Well there's a chapter 2 for you. I'm still trying to figure out how I want things to go, and what sort of crazy problems I should throw in here so any suggestions are welcome. Please review!

Reviews:

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl - Thanks for the review and support.

To everyone else who added me to their alerts and favorites thank you too!

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 3

"_Hurry up Kagome, we don't have all –"Inuyasha paused once he stepped into the clearing. "day." He finished not bothering to close his slightly gaping mouth._

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed. This was not good. If Inuyasha found out about his sudden handicap he would be forced into a fight. Really he wasn't in the mood to fight that half-breed anymore under the circumstances. Not that he couldn't defeat the brat, but it would merely be a hassle.

"What are you looking at you mutt!" Squawked Jaken from the sidelines somewhere.

"Hush Jaken." Said Sesshoumaru turning towards the sound of Jaken's voice as though he was really looking at him. His glazed eyes turned away from the party.

Kagome noted mutely that this was a problem. Inuyasha would eventually close his mouth only to open it again with an ingeniously stupid comment that would get them all killed.

"We were just leaving. Excuse us Lord Sesshoumaru, we apologize for the misunderstanding." Kagome bowed before Sesshoumaru. He nodded closing his eyes again as though to bored to bother.

Sesshoumaru for his part couldn't decide whether to be relieved or worried. Not that he should be worried, but still. Kagome turned and began to walk back to Inuyasha's side who, for the record seemed unusually quiet.

"Miko." Kagome froze in the middle of a step almost falling over at the sudden pause.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome replied turning back to face Sesshoumaru.

"What do you know about poisons?" he asked never turning to look at her.

"Some basics and herb remedies." Kagome said shrugging slightly.

"May I speak to you alone for a minute?" Asked Sesshoumaru scowling slightly. He hated asking things, and certainly it was worse because he was asking a human.

"Um sure. Inuyasha could you leave us for a moment?" Kagome asked glancing over her shoulder to the hanyou.

"Hurry up." He said turning and walking back into the dense forest. Kagome blinked once then turned back to the demon only to find him standing in front of her. His hand shot out latching around her neck, gripping it tightly. Kagome gasped for breath her hands lightly grasping her captures hand in a futile attempt to save herself.

"Speak of what I have to tell you to Absolutely No One." He growled out next to her ear.

Kagome nodded and nearly fell down the instant Sesshoumaru released her. Coughing lightly she rubbed her throat returning her gaze to the white statue in front of her.

Sesshoumaru sighed and returned to his spot beneath the tree nearby. When he didn't hear the crunching of shoes he assumed the girl had not moved from her spot.

"Come, sit." Said Sesshoumaru. Kagome blinked once more than slowly wandered over to the demon smoothing her skirt as she settled onto the ground.

"What do you know about my poison?" Asked Sesshoumaru his brows suddenly darkening his expression. Kagome gulped slightly.

"Um, it's green, melts the object upon contact, and the smell alone could kill someone." Replied Kagome shifting uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, well if he could roll his eyes that is. "I seemed to have found myself in a minor predicament that I think you might be able to solve." Said Sesshoumaru his voice seeming slightly more hushed, as though he didn't want someone to overhear. Jaken for his part seemed about to bust at the seams to screech at her but he was obeying Sesshoumaru's orders and not speaking. It probably didn't help that Rin was forming a daisy crown for the poor youkai's head.

"Me?" Sesshoumaru nodded once before slowly opening his mouth as though trying to decide what to say.

"Yes you see I happened to have stumbled upon a curious discovery." Said Sesshoumaru rubbing at his eyes slightly with annoyance. They still hurt.

"It seems I've lost my ability to see." Said Sesshoumaru not bothering to remove his hand from his face.

"You're blind?" Asked Kagome in shock. Well this isn't what she expected. True she didn't know what to expect, but it was more realistic than Sesshoumaru declaring his undying love to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but merely lowered his hands and opened his eyes.

They had a glazed, if not cloudy look and as she waved her hand in front of his face, was mildly surprised that his eyes didn't respond.

"How did this happen?" She asked not bothering to remove the awe out of her voice.

Sesshoumaru frowned and if Kagome didn't know better, since this _was_ Sesshoumaru she could have swore he pouted.

"I'd rather not say." Said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome frowned. "Well then how do you expect me to help you?"

Sesshoumaru frowned more then gave up sighing again. "I accidentally got poison in my eyes." He mumbled.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"I said I accidentally got poison in my eyes." Sesshoumaru state a bit louder out

Kagome had to bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

* * *

A very crappy chapter 3. I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out, but it'll do. Maybe my writing will improve if I stop writing at midnight and instead return to reasonable hours. Ah well, suggestions are still welcome along with your reviews.

To Reviewers:

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl – Awe thanks for your comments! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Sukana - laughs Ok, ok here's two cookies for you! Thanks for your review, I'm sure you could be a writer if you try.

To everyone else who are reading, adding me to favorites, or alerts many thanks!

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 3

"_I said I accidentally got poison in my eyes." Sesshoumaru state a bit louder out_

_Kagome had to bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud._

* * *

To even fathom that he had told a human he was weaken was beyond him. True he had to, but still. He appreciated she hadn't laughed, but he assumed she was probably sitting there with her mouth gaping open in shock.

Kagome for her part was certainly in shock. Sesshoumaru Blind! Shaking her head she finally released her abused lip and opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah I see." Was all she could think of to say. Jaken's screeched finally unable to obey any longer and Rin jumped back in surprise.

"Don't you go telling anybody about this either or I'll show you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Jaken, are you to simple minded to obey a direct order." Said Sesshoumaru sternly over his shoulder.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru I'm sorry!" Jaken bowed mashed his mouth shut frowning.

"Can you help him Lady Kagome?" Asked Rin innocently tugging on her skirt.

"I can try, but I really should ask Kaede's opinion on this." She said looking down at the little girl.

"Kaede?" Asked Sesshoumaru raising an eyebrow.

"The old miko of Edo. She's my mentor and I'm afraid if I try this without her I'll make it worse." Replied Kagome sheepishly digging her toe into the ground.

"Is she trustworthy?" Asked Sesshouamru suddenly.

"Yes, more than most people I know." Replied Kagome looking up at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru nodded once, then stood up.

"Then we will go to Edo and seek out this Kaede." Kagome was beyond surprised.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Do not question this Sesshoumaru." Was his only reply. Sighing Kagome placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"Well Kaede's is about three days walk from here and I doubt Inuyasha will just stand by and let you join us." Kagome said thinking out loud.

"We will make the half-breed understand." Replied Sesshoumaru in a bored tone of voice. Kagome rolled her eyes then turned her attention to Jaken.

"Jaken you must help Sesshoumaru walk with us then." Said Kagome.

"I don't need help walking." Interrupted the demon lord.

"Hush, I know yo can walk in a straight line fine and defend yourself, but Jaken can at least warn you when there is a tree in front of you, or a hole you're about to step in." Said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru thought about walking face first into a tree and cringed.

"Very well. Jaken do as she says." Jaken squawked with annoyance, but the idea he could help his lord finally quickly erased the insult.

"Ok now, how are we gonna tell Inuyasha." Asked Kagome returning her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"You don't have to, he was listening the whole time." Said Sesshoumaru causually raising his hand to point to a tree which Inuyasha sat looking like a scolded puppy.

"Sit!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground as Kagome crossed her arms in anger.

"I thought you were told to leave us!" She said. Inuyasha looked up from the ground and stared at her.

"You're kidding right, leave you with a known killer who hates us?" Kagome's eyes soften.

"Oh yeah, good point." Kagome Replied giving her hand out from Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"So are we gonna go or what?" Asked Inuyasha.

"You're ok with this?" Kagome asked staring at the hanyou.

"Yes, I'm ok with it. So long as he doesn't try to kill us." Replied Inuyasha turning to look at his brother, who only gave a curt nod.

"Ok then let's go." Said Kagome shrugging her shoulders. She'd talk to Inuyasha later about it and away from prying ears.

They had been traveling for 3 hours and already the tension and silence was unbearable. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had refused to say a word, Jaken just glared at them occasionally telling Sesshoumaru of an unusually large rock he was about to trip on, and Rin was skipping along behind them. This left Kagome to fin for herself in entertainment. She tried ignoring the two, then playing with Rin, then studying, nothing was working.

Kagomes mind began to drift off.

'So Sesshouamru, how's the kingdom? Well, good good, I hope it hasn't gone to ruins without you there to overlook it. What? Nope, haven't seen Naraku in five days. Yes it does seem unlike him doesn't it. Have you heard about Inuyasha's battle with KAgura a week ago? No, well it all started when –'

"Kagome." Came Inuyasha's voice startling her out of her day dream.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Your about to walk into a tree." He replied smirking at her embarrassment.

"Shut up."

2 days, 17 hours, and 25 minutes to go.

* * *

Well there's you another chapter. Personally I like the mental conversation myself, but that's what you get when I write in Photography class. Anyways, suggestions welcomed and so are reviews. 

To Reviewers:

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl – There's your new chappie, hope you enjoyed it.

And again to everyone else adding me to favorites, or alerts many thanks!

Aslan


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 5

* * *

"_Kagome." Came Inuyasha's voice, startling her out of her day dream._

"_Yes Inuyasha."_

"_Your about to walk into a tree." He replied smirking at her embarrassment. _

"_Shut up." _

_2 days, 17 hours, and 25 minutes to go._

Sesshoumaru wondered if he should snicker or remain quiet at the remark about the miko and tree. He settled for a compromise.

"It seems you need Jaken's assistance more than I do." Stated Sesshoumaru coolly. As if he wasn't always cool. Sesshoumaru flipped his hair once to prove his point. Kagome was half shocked he had made a semi-joke and whether she should be angry at the underlining insult.

"You'll regret that when you trip over a rock later." Replied Kagome lightly smiling at her reply. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You'll both regret not having Jaken around if he dies from hugging." Stated Inuyasha pointing with his thumb at Rin mercilessly crushing the demon. Kagome giggled.

"True. Hey Rin! Bet you can't catch me!" Cried Kagome running ahead on the path. Rin squealed and tried to race after the girl. Jaken for his part side with relief and climbed onto of Ah-Uh to rest.

And so this is how Inuyasha ended up walking side-by-side with his older brother since he was a little boy.

"Sesshoumaru." Said Inuyasha staring ahead at the two laughing girls.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru, how did you come upon the child?" Asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was very quiet for a while and Inuyasha wondered if he would even answer him.

"She helped me once, and I had a debt to pay back. Now she won't seem to go away." Replied Sesshoumaru quietly his face showing nothing. Inuyasha smiled ruefully and snorted.

"She must be desperate if she craves your company." Sesshoumaru said nothing, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Perhaps."

Kagome leaned against a tree, her hands braced on her knees, panting. Rin sat on the ground next to her, also breathing hard.

"Who won?" Asked Inuyasha as they walked past the two girls. Kagome fell in step beside the hanyou, as Sesshoumaru fell behind.

"I think Rin did, but she cheats, she tickles!" Said Kagome who pouted and stuck out her tongue at the girl, who in turn repeated the gesture. Jaken snorted at the two but said nothing.

Kagome returned her gaze to the path ahead. She had hoped merely to entertain herself and distract Rin. She wasn't blind; she had seen Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha talking. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha who had a serene, if not thoughtful expression on his face. She was about to speak to him about Sesshoumaru when something pricked her cheek. Smacking the offending bug she turned her attention the flea, Myouga.

"Lady Kagome so good to see you! And Inuyasha same as always I see. How are you two? Oh and hello Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Hello Myouga."

2 day, 14 hours, and 42 minutes to go.

* * *

And that wraps up chapter 5! Woot! Suggestions and reviews praised and welcomed! Take care!

To Reviewers:

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshoumaru-Girl: I hope this chapter was to you approval. nn

CelestialDragon219: Here's your update!

And again to everyone else adding me to favorites, or alerts many thanks!

Aslan


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 6

"_Lady Kagome so good to see you! And Inuyasha same as always I see. How are you two? Oh and hello Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru sighed._

"_Hello Myouga."_

_2 day, 14 hours, and 42 minutes to go._

* * *

Kagome rubbed her temples with annoyance. Myouga had been mercilessly questioning them about the sudden truce the brothers had made and finally unable to bear it anymore Inuyasha had cracked and spilled the beans. Sesshoumaru had of course said nothing. Myouga had taken up residence on Kagome's should and was now inquiring about her health, school, Miroku and Sango, and of course the weather. She had been craving a little conversation, but this was ridiculous.

"And how is your family?" Asked Myouga ideally his tiny voice sounding like a giants in the silent group.

"Fine, just like everyone else is Myouga. Souta is still doing soccer practice, grandpa's still ridding the word of evils, and mom is at home cooking." Sighed Kagome.

"I see, well that's good to hear. And how's –"

"Myouga why are you here again?" Asked Inuyasha in the hopes of deterring the endless questions.

"Huh? Oh, I was actually on my way back to Edo after paying a visit to my cousin up north. Poor boy, he's not getting around like he used to. That reminds me Kagome have you thought about a solution for Lord Sesshoumaru yet?" Asked the flea returning his assault to the poor girl. Being popular is not as cool as it looks.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the endless droning of the flea at the sound of his name. He was surprised when the flea didn't suddenly come into sight; it was like thinking you opened your eyes, but didn't, or like opening your eyes in a completely black room, you can't tell if they are open or closed. Oh yeah, he was blind. Great…

"Yes, I've thought about it. I think I should be able to purify the poison out of his eyes, but I must make sure of it with Kaede. I don't trust my minimal skill that much." Replied Kagome her attention now focused on the only interesting part of their conversation all day.

"That should work though I would ask Kaede what should be done with the eyes after purification to keep them well. I'm afraid my experience on this is limited." Said the flea thoughtfully. Kagome nodded.

What else did you have to do for blind people? Well there was the cane they used, and learning to read brail. Oh my.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"Forgive me for asking, but we'll umm, you can read right?"

If Sesshoumaru's face actually changed expression it would have appeared stunned.

"Of course I can read. How do you think treaties and laws get written girl?" Said Sesshoumaru sternly.

"Sorry I was just asking. Oh and the name's Kagome." And with that Kagome turned back to face the front with a huff.

Sesshoumaru refrained from saying something rude in reply. She was an ally after all, well for now at least, and besides Jaken beat him to it.

"You watch your tone! Lord Sesshoumaru could kill you for such insolence." Said the little demon shaking his fist at the girl's back, who in return rolled her eyes.

Kagome collapsed onto the ground. What a long day. Inuyasha had taken his food and retreated to a tree for some alone time. Jaken had greedily eaten his own food she had slaved over a hot fire to make then bothered to insult her for some trivial matter. Rin and Sesshoumaru had sat quietly off to the side, one's face hardly changing, the other slightly smiling. Kagome was too tired to even bother bathing and instead settled into her sleeping bag, telling Rin to join her when she was done. Myouga had leapt over to Sesshoumaru's shoulder, probably to chat, and Jaken was to stay with Ah-Uh. Yawning Kagome said her goodnight's and hunkered down with Rin for some sleep.

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree listening to Myouga tell him of what was going on in the north. The north was such a desolate place. Always cold, always boring. It hadn't taken Myouga to reveal that he had other motives for this talk.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru if I may ask, why enlist the help of Inuyasha and Lady Kagome?"

"I didn't, Rin did."

"Ah, but you went along with it."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

* * *

Ding! End of chapter 6! Suggestions, reviews, other commentary are welcomed and wanted!

To Reviewers:

CelestialDragon219: Thanks for the review. I'm actually trying to set it up where I can explain there sorta of OOC behavior.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshoumaru-Gril: thumbs up Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer.

And again to everyone else adding me to favorites, or alerts many thanks!

Aslan


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 7

"_So Lord Sesshoumaru if I may ask, why enlist the help of Inuyasha and Lady Kagome?"_

"_I didn't, Rin did."_

"_Ah, but you went along with it."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Why?"_

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply wittily, but ended up closing it again. Well damn. Clearing his throat Sesshoumaru opened his mouth again.

"Why not? I do not travel this way often and who would know it better than Inuyasha? Besides I must admit even I do not know what can cure my own poison." Replied Sesshoumaru, his arms crossed over his chest. Myouga nodded seeming to except this reply.

"Wise decision Lord Sesshoumaru." Said Myouga. Sesshoumaru snorted and Myouga took this as his cue to leave. Hopping over to Kagome he snuggled down next to the girls and drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the demon lord's quiet confusion.

Was that really the only reason he had asked his half-brothers crew for help? No, not really. True it did play a part in his ultimate goal, it wasn't all of it. He had picked the girl for many reasons. She was fair, knowledgeable of healing, and highly entertaining. Inuyasha was a draw back, but if he had to put up with him to return his sight then so be it. Of course he had been surprised she had agreed to help him after the many times he tried to kill her. He had after all come close enough more than once to probably make her wish she had stayed home that day. Luck for him, and her, he hadn't killed her. Grudgingly he admitted he probably couldn't ever kill her again now, stupid honor. Inuyasha was a different story; he still had a chance to be fair game.

On the brighter side of things his eyes no longer hurt.

* * *

(Still Sesshoumaru's POV)

On second thought he was going to kill her, honor or not.

Things had been going so well too. They slept, they ate, and they continued walking to Kaede's and then bam. A wolf demon in a flurry of wind had popped out of no where and started the whole commotion. Apparently the wolf, Kouga, had a thing for Kagome. This of course angered Inuyasha, though that didn't take much, and now he, Sesshoumaru, had a headache. Oh and for the record the wolf's stench was disgusting. After several minutes Kagome managed to make up a lie to the wolf why he was there and squeezed herself between the two from what Myouga was telling him. It hadn't been two long after the wolf's arrival that Sesshoumaru sensed two more wolves quickly coming upon them.

"It appears we have company." Said Sesshoumaru abruptly stopping all conversation.

"Hi sister Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Cried two voices.

"Excuse me dear, but I have to run now. Catch ya later Kagome." Said Kouga before causing a mild dust storm in his attempt to flee. This is of course at the time the other two arrived enough to pause for a breath and follow the annoying wolf. It then took another hour for Myouga to explain who Kouga was, who the two other wolves were, and how everyone else was involved.

Shaking his head Sesshoumaru sighed. Stupid headache. The group had finally quieted down and he found himself compelled to break the silence which is something he never cared about before.

"How are you feeling Sesshoumaru?" Asked Kagome quietly beside him. If he hadn't had such control over himself he would have jumped. When did she get beside him?

"Well enough." Replied Sesshoumaru. Kagome said nothing.

"So I was wrong, you don't belong to Inuyasha, you belong to the wolf eh?" Asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome huffed.

"I don't belong to ANYONE. Kouga merely assumes I like him. Which isn't true." Replied Kagome sternly.

"Then why do you let him hang around?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"I may not like as more than a friend, but he is a good friend and ally against Naraku, and we need all the allies we can get." Said Kagome exasperated. It sounded as though she had explained this many times too many people, and often to herself.

"Allies are well, but if you need so many are you positive you stand a chance against Naraku? Shouldn't you be stronger by yourself than rely so easily on people whose morals could change?"

Kagome was quiet for a second before speaking. "True it is good to be confident in your own abilities, but if you never trust anyone then you have no friends when you need help, for example your case. You have no friends I know of there for need our help."

"I could do fine on my own without your help."

"I'm not saying that you couldn't, but it certainly makes it easier, and not to mention if you had continued on in your current state it could progress into something worse."

Damn she was right. "True." Said Sesshoumaru nodding his head slightly.

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru, but Rin is waving for me to go to her." Said Kagome before turning to go play with Rin. Sesshoumaru scowled. He had underestimated the girl's knowledge. She'd make an excellent negotiator.

* * *

(Shock! It's STILL Sesshoumaru's POV)

It had only been a few hours when they had stumbled upon another demon. Of course this demon seemed to fight for Kagome's attention to, but only to fetch the shards she carried. My, what a popular girl.

Inuyasha of course had leapt at the chance to use his sword and be completely oblivious to the fact that the demon probably could kick his butt by the sounds of the many times he kept getting knocked down. Sesshoumaru focused on the demon.

"What kind of demon is it?" Sesshoumaru had shouted to Kagome who was releasing arrows from the sound on the twang her bow made.

"I don't know! I think some type of bird demon. It's big, it's black, and it's trying to eat me!" Shouted Kagome angrily. Well gee, that helped. A caw was heard and wings rustled. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground and Kagome cried out.

"Lady Kagome!" Cried Myouga. Sesshoumaru flung his whip out and lashed at the demons flapping wing. The demon cried out and released Kagome forcing Sesshoumaru to leap and catch the shrieking girl. With a thud Sesshoumaru grimaced as his dazzling heroic moment was ruined as his back crashed into a tree. But he still caught the girl.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome when she remembered how to speak and not laugh at the same time. Sesshoumaru nodded and lowered the girl to the ground before standing and rubbing his shoulder. That hurt damn it. Both ignored Inuyasha cry of triumph at his latest victory.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably from her spot next to the demon. "You ok?" She asked timidly. Sesshoumaru nodded waving off her concern. "Fine. It just surprised me."

Kagome was quiet for a second before asking, "Why'd you save me?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her confusion. "Wasn't it you who tried to convince me if you never trust anyone then you have no friends when you need help? Then obviously you trusted me enough to provide me with help, therefore I provided you with help."

"Oh."

* * *

End of chapter 7! Sorry this took so long, but I stumbled into some writers block. I'm gonna be out of town this Friday so I don't know how soon I'll have an update for you, but I'll try to squeeze another chapter out before I go. Suggestions, reviews, other commentary are welcomed!

To Reviewers:

MewMewFireHeart: Thanks for the suggestions. I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do with the side characters yet. If you get anymore ideas don't hesitate to pm me. Ps. Thanks for being such a great reviewer.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshoumaru-Girl - No problem, thanks for reading and reviewing!

CelestialDragon219: I hope this story is moving alons fast enough for you. I don't wanna be to slow and drag it out forever, but I do want something to build up. Thanks for your review.

Sissy: Thanks!

Again to everyone else adding me to favorites, or alerts many thanks, they really do keep me writing.

Aslan


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 8

_Kagome was quiet for a second before asking, "Why'd you save me?"_

_Sesshoumaru smirked at her confusion. "Wasn't it you who tried to convince me if you never trust anyone then you have no friends when you need help? Then obviously you trusted me enough to provide me with help, therefore I provided you with help."_

"_Oh."_

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

The group had returned to their trug home the Kaede's silently. Inuyasha was trotting smugly ahead of the group like a dog that had a bone, while Sesshoumaru followed behind him in his usual silence. Kagome walked behind the tall lord thinking over his latest actions. He had saved her and for that she needed to do something in return for him., but what? Kagome sighed what do you do to repay a demon lord? Kagome sighed again and gave up. Ok so she'd fine that under and IOU for later.

"You sigh a lot." Replied Sesshoumaru over his shoulder. Kagome blushed a little and was thankful he couldn't see it.

"Do I? I didn't notice." She lied.

"Liar." Kagome frowned and stuck out her tongue at him even if it was a futile attempt.

"Please return that tongue to it's rightful place, inside your mouth." Kagome froze for a second.

"How did you know my tongue was sticking out?" Asked Kagome quickening her pace to stand beside the lord.

"He's Lord Sesshoumaru! He can do anything!" Cried Rin from the background. Kagome spared a glance at the girl before returning her attention to the lord.

"I could hear your tongue sliding against your lips." Replied Sesshoumaru.

"You could?"

"Well that and Myouga told me." Said Sesshoumaru pointing a thumb at the flea that had gone unnoticed on his shoulder.

Kagome glared at Myouga. "Cheater!" Sesshoumaru grinned at her. Kagome paused in her walking at the site. He had ever grinned, well friendly grinned at her before. Kagome fell back in step behind him. How odd.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Kagome was defiantly fun to tease. Not because she was interest, of course not, but it did break the silence. That, and it was better than discussing anything with his brother. How odd it was to find himself with the people he used to be enemies with. He had to admit they had been more compassionate than he had ever been with almost everyone. Could he have made more alliances, more friends, if he had given them a chance and not exploited their weaknesses? Probably. When did you chose to be the ruler you had to be, or reach out and help someone to form friendships? Sesshoumaru sighed. This was harder than he thought.

"Now who sighing?" Came Kagome's lighthearted voice from behind him. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I had a reason for that sigh. I was wondering how long until we arrived."

"Yeah right. I'd say about a day. We should arrive about dusk tomorrow." Replied Kagome. Sesshoumaru nodded and returned to his usually silent state.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

They arrived earlier than they expected. It was an hour before dusk when they reached Kaede's. They went though the usual routine of Shippo tackling Kagome, Miroku and Sango giving there own greetings. Kaede had waddled out and also added her welcome.

"It's good to see you two have returned in one piece. Who is this behind you though Kagome?"

And so the group had settled into the tiny hut, after assuring the others they wouldn't be killed by merely being in Sesshoumaru's presence, and told their story.

"So Kaede will my plan work? Will I be able to purify his eyes and return his sight?"

* * *

End of chapter 8! Cliffie Muwahahaha! Ok, sorry it took me a while to get this updated since I was out of town on a completion I won second place woot!

To Reviewers:

Meijer Brand: Thanks for adding me!

Ra: I'm still slowly trugging along.

CelestialDragon219: Glad my story meets your approval! nn

Firefly-Crystal Tears: Thanks for adding me too and I'm glad you enjoy my story so much.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshoumaru-Girl: Here's your update!

Again thanks to everyone else adding me to favorites, or alerts.

Aslan


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 9

_And so the group had settled into the tiny hut, after assuring the others they wouldn't be killed by merely being in Sesshoumaru's presence, and told their story._

"_So Kaede will my plan work? Will I be able to purify his eyes and return his sight?_

* * *

(Kaede's POV)

Kaede placed an old wrinkled hand on her chin and pondered for a moment.

"Yes, I believe so, but it is an extermely delicate process. You will have to fully remove all traces of the posion and then treat it like a normal wound. It will have to be bandaged properly, along with some medicine we'll have to make."

Kagome nodded vigourisly. "Of course, just tell me what to go find." Kadede nodded and made a list for Kagome to begin searchign for then sent everyone out of the hut to speak to Sesshoumaru alone.

"It will take time for your eyes to heal if we do this correctly. I know you are a powerful demon lord and that you have lands you must rule over. I suggest it would be in your best interest to pick someone you can trust to help run your affiars while you heal. You will also need someon to apply, and properly make the medicine you will need. I am by far to old to travel, so I suggest you ask Kagome to join you for help, unless of course you have someone else in mind."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head once. Kaede stood her old bones creaking and popping as she straightened out her old frame. "Please excuse me now Lord Sesshouamru, but I must prepare for when Kagome returns. I suggest you step outside, the medicine will smell quiet strong." Seshoumaru stood and did not move. Kaede paused to look at him.

"Door's to your right deary." Sesshoumaru turned and stepped out the door, unaware of the old women smiling at his back.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

The old women was annoyingly right. He would need to appoint someone in charge of his estates while he healed. Jaken could handle the job, any bgi decisions Jaken could bring to him. Now Rin would have to be pacified. The girl. She could help. Thought he wasn't to thrilled about putting up withher chatter to much longer she could obviously help him with the medicine part, and explain to Rin he wasn't dying. Maybe she could get Rin to help her make the medicine os something. Sesshoumaru nodded mentally to himself. All that was left was getting the girl to agree.

Sesshoumaru sniffed to air blocking out the smells of the other comdrads. There by the stream. Sesshoumaru quietly headed towards the running water letting his hands light feel in front of him for trees. After several minutes of working his way through the woods, having ot untangle himself many times from branches he made it to the river. Well, almost. Sesshoumaru growled inf rustration when his hair snagged on, yet another branch. Struggling fiercly with it he could not remove himself fromthe fondling branch.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru jumped at Kagome's voice wincing as he hair pulled.

"Your stuck." Said Kagoem Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I didn't notice."

"Here let me help you." He heard her set down something he presumed to be a basket or bag of sorts. He felt her tiny hand reach up and tug lightly on his hair, small grunts of concertration tickled his ear. After a moment more of tugging his hair was free and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. Kagome grasped his arm and gently pulled his away from the trees into the small clearing.

"There you go." Said Kagoem cheerfully.

"Thank you." Kagome paused.

"You're welcome. You have such nice hair, it's a shame for it to be tangled." Seh replied as though escusing herself for some reason.

"I quiet agree." Kagome smiled, though he could not feel it, but he got he gereral feeling she was.

"So what are you doing way out here?"

"I came lookng for you." Another pasue.

"Oh, what for?" Asked Kagome lifting her basket into her arms.

"I wanted to proposition you."

"Proposition?"

"Yes, after you remove the posion from my eyes I would like you to return to my palace with me." Kagome nearly dropped the basket she was holding full og herbs.

"What?"

"I need someone to fix the medicine I will need apporpiatly, adn I would like the number of people that know aboutmy misfortune to be limited. I will haveJaken tend to my affairs, but I will still need a healer."

"Oh, I see." Kagome release a light giggle.

"What is so amusing?"

"Oh, it's just that I was trying to figure out a way to repay you from saving me earlier, and now I think I know how. Of course, I will join you." Sesshoumaru nodded once.

"Good. If you don't mind owuld you mind leading the way back, I do not wish to reengage with the tree fiasco again." Kagome smiled and reattached herself to his arm lightly pulling back towards camp.

* * *

Chapter 9!Sorry to leave you guys hangin', but I've been so busy lately. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

To Reviewers: Good God at he reviews!

Tori: Ok, ok here's an update!

Katie: We'll see.

Sugoi Kawaii: (hands in the air) Updated!

Queen pf the demons: Ok, updated.

SimpleOne: Thanks.

addicted2reviews: But of course.

LadyAkina: You'll see.

Ra: Ok.

ClearBrooke: Thanks.

CelestialDragon219: Thanks.

Shannon: Yeh, I tried to be a little bit out there, but still stick to character some what.

professionaldooropener: Updated on command.

Funkysurfingurl Aw thanks, I'm working up to the fluffyness.

FSG Firefly-Crystaltears: Aw thnaks, here's an update.

Meijer Brand: Lol how funny. Yeh technically I have glasses I should be wearing, but my pride keeps me going on without them, only making myself more blind.

Crazy-Inuysaha-Sesshoumaru-Girl: Updated.

Sassysango26: Thanks.

Thanks alsSo to everyone else adding me to favorites and/or alerts.

Aslan


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 10

* * *

_"Oh, it's just that I was trying to figure out a way to repay you from saving me earlier, and now I think I know how. Of course, I will join you." Sesshoumaru nodded once._

_"Good. If you don't mind would you mind leading the way back, I do not wish to reengage with the tree-fiasco again." Kagome smiled and reattached herself to his arm lightly pulling back towards camp._

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

Her hand was warm against his wrist. She had agreed. She had agreed to travel with him. The man who had tried to kill her many times over, the man who had ignored her and degraded her. The man who didn't deserve her kindness. She was willing to give up her own quest in order to pay back a debt he didn't think twice about. She was a mysterious creature indeed. Kagome seemed to have sensed his distant thought because she reached behind her and grasped his wrist with both hands pulling him gently out of his own thoughts. The basket slide down her arm and brushed against his fingers.

"We're almost there." Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"Do you want me to perform the purifying tonight?" Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before speaking.

"I think it would be best. I have spent enough time away from my home and I should return as soon as possible."

"Right. Come on then." Kagome said pulling him towards the hut. She released his wrist and pushed aside the curtain. Sesshoumaru could have frown at the loss of her heat, but settled for a blank look.

The smell of boiling medicines and the mixed smells of the girl's companions almost made him sneeze, almost.

"Geez, took you long enough." Inuyasha voice rang from the far right side of the room.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Here Kaede, these are the last of the herbs you needed."

"Thank you child. Are you purifying tonight or in the morning?"

"Tonight."

"Very well, sit down and I'll get what you'll need."

Kagome sat down slightly off to the side tugging lightly on his sleeve. Silently he sat down next to her.

* * *

(Kagome's POV) 

Kagome slowly placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Could you turn towards me please?" Sesshoumaru shuffled till he was facing her. Kagome nodded at Kaede who had placed a bowl of green goop beside her.

Silently Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's eyes and closed the lids, never removing her hand. She closed her own eyes, focusing all her power to her hands. She would have to be carefully, to much would kill him, to little could ruin his eyes forever. Her arms trembled with suppressed control as she imagined his eyes beautiful molten gold, alive again. She imaged herself a painter recreating the image that would never be recreated again. She picture plucking away every trace of poison that obscured the image. Only when she was sure she had gotten it all did she lower her hands. Slowly she picked up the bowl beside her and rubbed the healing salve lightly on his eye lids. Taking a bandage from her first aid kit she wrapped his eyes.

"It is done." She announced picking up her left over supplies. Sesshoumaru reached out grasoing her hand which held the goop.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sesshoumaru let his arm fell back into his lap.

"Do you think it worked Kagome?" Asked Shippo from Inuyasha's shoulder who had watched the whole exchange silently. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now all that's left to do is wait." Inuyasha nodded and stood heading towards the door.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" Inuyasha paused.

"I need to talk to you." Inuyasha nodded once.

"Come meet me outside." Was all Inuyasha said before stepping though the door.

* * *

Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long. 

To Reviewers: Good God at he reviews!

Tori: Ok, ok here's an update!

Katie: We'll see.

Sugoi Kawaii: (hands in the air) Updated!

Queen pf the demons: Ok, updated.

SimpleOne: Thanks.

addicted2reviews: But of course.

LadyAkina: You'll see.

Ra: Ok.

ClearBrooke: Thanks.

CelestialDragon219: Thanks.

Shannon: Yeh, I tried to be a little bit out there, but still stick to character some what.

professionaldooropener: Updated on command.

Funkysurfingurl Aw thanks, I'm working up to the fluffyness.

FSG Firefly-Crystaltears: Aw thnaks, here's an update.

Meijer Brand: Lol how funny. Yeh technically I have glasses I should be wearing, but my pride keeps me going on without them, only making myself more blind.

Crazy-Inuysaha-Sesshoumaru-Girl: Updated.

Sassysango26: Thanks.

Thanks alsSo to everyone else adding me to favorites and/or alerts.

Aslan


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 11

* * *

"_Yes, now all that's left to do is wait." Inuyasha nodded and stood heading towards the door._

"_Oh and Inuyasha?" Inuyasha paused._

"_I need to talk to you." Inuyasha nodded once._

"_Come meet me outside." Was all Inuyasha said before stepping though the door._

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Silently she stood and followed Inuyasha through the door. They walked in silence for a distance before pausing under the God's tree. Kagome shuffled her feet feeling 15 again.

"Sesshoumaru has asked me to go with him." She said her voice sounding loud and overpowering in the silence. Inuyasha's ear twitched, but her said nothing. Kagome shuffled again.

"I think it would be best if I go. I…I know we still have to search for shards, but at this moment I think it's more important to go with _Him_."

"Why?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "He needs my help and I do own him a favor, besides the more allies we have at the final battle the better. I can go with him for a month or two then return. By then his affairs will be in order and I will have ample time to train a replacement for me to care for his eyes."

Inuyasha stood silent a long time and nodded once. "Fine, You go with him and the others and I will continue the hunt." In two months meet us back here. Be careful alright?" he said.

Kagome smiled and nodded once. "Of course." Kagome quickly walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly before turning to head back.

"You coming?" She asked glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Nah, you go on, I'll follow in a minute." Kagome nodded and turned back towards the hut.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Sesshoumaru stared at the blackness around him. The sounds of nighttime floated through his ears like the wind. The muffled voices of Kagome and Inuyasha talking rang out in the distance, but he couldn't make out the words. Then there was silence. The animals stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and the world seemed to stand still. Than like an appearing ghost footsteps were heard. She was coming back, alone.

Sesshoumaru shuffled so that his head faced the sound and he tried to look at her. He wished he could see again. Sesshoumaru followed the sound of her footsteps across the room to her sleeping bag and the sound of the zipper told him she was going to bed. Sesshoumaru shuffled again trying to get comfortable.

The sound of Kagome's steady breathing signaled her unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up. He was too hot, he needed air. Shuffling his feet he inched towards were he remember the door was. Stepping out he sighed in relief as the cool air touched his skin. Sitting down on the porch he leaned back against the wall. Completely tuning out his surroundings he literally jumped when Inuaysha spoke.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Sesshoumaru turned toward his voice.

"No." Inuyasha was quiet then he spoke again.

"Take care of her alright?" Sesshoumaru smiled half-heartedly. "Alright." Inuyasha grunted and stepped past Sesshoumaru inside.

Sesshoumaru turned back towards the forest and relaxed. It was time to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 11!

To Reviewers:

Fire Heart the Lonely Hanyou: Surprise, he's calm!

LadyAkina: You'll have to wait and see.

SesshoumaruFan2123: Yes, I'm just really slow.

ChobitsKitty: Maybe. COOL BEANS! (love that word)

Katie: Well here you go, suggestions always welcome.

Ra: There you go.

Meijer Brand: I couldn't live without a good story.

Lady-valasia: Well it's always good to know I'm improving.

Pofessionaldooropener: Upated

Yoyo person: Updated, but only one questions answered. Yoyo's are cool.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshoumaru-Girl: Thanks.

Firefly-Crystal Tears: Thanks.

Sugoi Kawaii: I'll try, but I make them short on purpose honest.

Thanks also to everyone else adding me to favorites and/or alerts.

Aslan


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 12

* * *

"_Take care of her alright?" Sesshoumaru smiled half-heartedly. "Alright." Inuyasha grunted and stepped past Sesshoumaru inside._

_Sesshoumaru turned back towards the forest and relaxed. It was time to sleep._

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome wandered through the murky fog of dreamland. Slowly trees and bushes began to form around her, but she paid them no mind. She was going somewhere, some unknown destination. The feeling of familiarity washed over her pushing her steps to a slightly more hurried pace.

A clearing parted in her path and sunlight glinted down on silver hair. Sesshoumaru was there running his clawed fingers through his silver mane. He was topless, golden skin to rival the golden eyes of his. His eyes were close in relaxed thought though he probably already knew she was there. She walked slowly into the clearing gently squatting next to him the grass damp with dew.

"You missed dinner." Said Sesshoumaru his voice breaking the stony silence of her dreamland.

"I had to take care of something."

"What?" His eyes now opened, his hand stilled.

"Something." Replied Kagome fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"You refuse to tell me?" Asked Sesshoumaru a slightly frown of annoyance on his face.

"Yes." Said Kagome defiantly.

"That's to bad you missed a very good dinner." Replied Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure there will be another one tomorrow."

"Yes, but it will not be exactly the same as tonight's."

"Why do you care so much I wasn't at dinner?"

"Why were you gone?"

Both parties sat in silence neither willing to admit the truth within each of them. Sesshoumaru broke first. With a sigh he leaned over and kissed Kagome on the lips momentarily. As quick as he kissed her he pulled away and stood brushing off his pants and slipped his shirt back on. With a swift movement he picked up a stick he now used for walking, since he still couldn't see and headed down the path Kagome had followed a few minutes ago. As his silver hair faded from view so did her dream.

Kagome blinked about three times before her dream sank in. Kagome slowly sat up, throwing the blanket away from her. Shaking the dream out of her head she decided to set out in search of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was already up outside patting the mane of his two headed beast An-Uh, who he had apparently be able to summon earlier. Kagome cleared her throat behind him. His hand stilled and he tilted his head in her direction in acknowledgement.

"It's time to change your bandages." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to face her now. Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the porch of the tiny hut. Sesshoumaru said nothing. This was becoming easier each time. His pride kept him from asking her for help and her sense told her he needed her anyways. If both people ignored it, maybe it would be forgotten. She slowly unwrapped the bandages and stared at his face. His eyes were scared horribly and she had to force herself not to shudder at remembrance of time when she was once almost on the receiving end of those claws. They had been slightly scared before, but wither purifying it had made it worse. It would take longer to heal, but at least she knew they would be healing. With a cool rag she wiped away all of the old medicine from yesterday's brew. She started to reach for the new bandages when Sesshoumaru clasped her wrist lightly.

"How does it look?" Asked Sesshoumaru, his voice betraed nothing.

"Better, but you still have a long ways to go." Sesshoumaru nodded as though excepting nothing less and released her wrist. She carefully paced new medicine on his eyes and rewrapped it neatly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Are you almost ready to go?" Sesshoumaru nodded once and Kagome stood brushing off her skirt. Rin and Jaken had gone to fetch flower from a nearby field in thanks to Kaede for her wisdom. Miroku and Sango were demon slaying in the next town, and Inuyasha was in a tree across the yard watching them. Kagome waved at him then returned her attention to Sesshoumaru

"Let me grab my bag and will head out." With a twirl Kagome snatched her bag and wuickley said her goodbye to Kaede and Myouga who were inside discussing herbs. Rin and Jaken had just returned and they delivered the flowers, well Rin did anyways, and said their thanks. Since they couldn't all ride on an-Uh they agree to split the ride. Rin and Jaken would ride An-Uh and Kagome would ride the cloud with Sesshoumaru. Rin and Jaken climbed aboard and Kagome stepped into Sesshoumaru's awaiting arms Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud and pictured in his mind where he wanted to go. With a smooth take off they were all heading back to his palace. Sesshoumaru held onto Kagome's waist, his warm muscled arms encircled her. It took almost all of Kagome's concentration to not tense to much at the sudden intrusion. This was more contact with humans than the poor lord must have had in centuries. It's amazing what blindness can do to a man. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Chapter 12 because we need some sexual tension!

To Reviewers:

PuroAmore: blushes

Cailin-Mizuki: Ok!

Dark-Shiro: catches kiss in a bottle Woot!

Inuyahsa-Sesshoumaru-Lover21: Okay.

Jienshitekosu: Interesting good?

Meijer Brand: writes in diary "I'm loved!"

Techno's Blast: To get you to review. grin

Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever: diary "OMG This review is so pretty!"

The Lonely Hanyou: I know, but I'm so tired of the stories where he's a jealous, angry stupid head.

Thanks also to everyone else adding me to favorites and/or alerts.

Aslan


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: When Sesshoumaru goes blind accidentally what ever will the fair Kagome do?

Rating: K+ (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter: 13

* * *

_With a smooth take off they were all heading back to his palace. Sesshoumaru held onto Kagome's waist, his warm muscled arms encircled her. It took almost all of Kagome's concentration to not tense to much at the sudden intrusion. This was more contact with humans than the poor lord must have had in centuries. It's amazing what blindness can do to a man. This was going to be a long flight.__

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)_

If the girl clung to his shirt any tighter it might rip. Though he had to admit her weight against certainly kept the high altitude chill down. He wonder what was going through he head. She had held no qualms with going with him, a murder who had tried to kill her more than once and could quiet possibly kill her now. He could even be taking her to the dreadful Naraku for all she knew. What an odd creature. To be so trusting of one such as him, so much like Rin.

Sesshoumaru focused on the way she was curving around him. True he hadn't touched humans often, but he was now. Her body was toned from travel, and the clothes she wore did nothing to prevent the feeling of almost having skin on skin contact. He imagined her probably still wearing her ridiculous outfit, very much inappropriate for where she was going. Though he had to admit, the few times he had seen her in it had been rather interesting. He would say he was "turned on" by it, but the change was nice from the daily clothes he saw at the palace. After all he would never be turned on by a mere human.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

_'Holy shit this is high!_' Was about as far as her mind had traveled. Sure riding on someone's back was one thing, but floating on a cloud was totally different. For some reason she's always imagined the whole riding the cloud thing to be more romantic than it was. Maybe that was because she wasn't in love with the other occupant. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face against Sesshoumaru's chest. She was feeling sick.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru POV)

If Sesshoumaru's eyes worked them widening in surprise would have given him away, but since they didn't no one was the wiser. Why was she moving closer to him? Was she afraid of heights? For some reason that though hadn't crossed his mind before. In fact he almost laughed. This girl who could stare down a full fledged demon out of spite can't stand heights? Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to keep from cracking a smile and decided to play a little game. Slipping his arm from around the girl her let her fall.

* * *

(Kagome POV)

Kagome's reaction to the sudden decent wasn't quick enough to grab hold of Sesshoumaru. She opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't seem to get a breath. For a half second she was paralyzed with fear. Then as if the world caught up with her she screamed.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru POV)

Sesshoumaru smiled as he dropped her, expecting her to scream immediately. When the scream didn't come he started to panic. He couldn't catch her if she didn't make any noise. As soon as the thoughts crossed his mind a cry rang out a good was below him. Shooting towards it he swooped under and caught her rather roughly. Their was only a seconds pause before her began her rant.

"You big over confident, conniving, spiteful, son of bitch, jerk! I could have died!" She screeched in his ear as she pounded his chest in her protest.

"But you didn't."

"So what! I'm human! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?! You JERK!" And with that she hit him with an extra effort before she lost steam. She began shaking and crying hot tears against his shoulder. Geez he didn't mean to make her cry. Sesshoumaru struggled to find a way to pacify the girl.

"I don't know what you were worried about, I caught you didn't I?" Well it at least made her stop crying. Kagome struggled in his arms and angrily shouted at him.

"That's not the point you ass!" Sesshoumaru sighed as sat her back down on the cloud and rubbed his temples.

"Please shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"Oh well excuse me!" Sesshoumaru groaned and rubbed his head harder. Kagome's anger seemed to deflate a bit.

"Is it your eyes?"

"Yes a bit. They started hurting when you got angry, but they really started pounding when you were crying."

"How are they now." The pain is subsiding a bit, but it's still there. Kagome was silent for a minute. We'll check it when we land. I can see your palace from here. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and focused on honing in on landing gently. God his head hurt.

* * *

End of Chapter! Woot! I have an idea with his eyes here so run with me on it. I'm on spring break! YaY! I fell kind of sad though because I don't get hardly any reviews for this story anymore. It makes me sad. For those of you who do review I have to respond to you privately through messages now because of FanFiction's new stupid rules. For those of you who reviewed last time: Thank you for your love!

Aslan


End file.
